Winter Fairy
by Troisiie
Summary: Levi was asked to take care of Erwin's adoptive daughter Erena who turned out to be his niece. Levi tried his best to make Erena happy, as a favour for doing it for the sister he once loved. Erena not knowing about this came to love Levi despite of the 15 years age gap. Set in a modern world, a fanfic about Levi x fem-Eren.
1. Chapter 1 : A friend's request

Chapter 1

A friend's request

Levi woke up to the sound of bell ringing in his apartment. He looked at the clock and it was only 6 in the morning. He tried to ignore it but the bell kept on ringing.

"What the hell Hanji.." Levi opened the door to see Hanji in front of him.

"Erwin got into an accident and was now hospitalised.." Hanji said.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Levi and Hanji got into a room where their old friend was laid on the bed with many medical machines attached to his lifeless body. Erwin's body was full of bandages and didn't move an inch. There, stood a girl with tears streaming down her face staring at Erwin's lifeless body.<p>

"Are you Mr. Smith's close friends?" a middle aged guy who seemed to be a layer approached them.

"Yeah.. you can say so.." Levi answered as he stared at Erwin.

"What happened to him?" Hanji asked as she held back her tears.

"You must be Mr Levi Ackerman and Miss Hanji Zoe, I'm Douto Pixis, Mr. Smith's lawyer. was on the way to airport for his overseas business when his car was hit by a truck. The doctors had done their best and he had been in a coma since then.." Douto explained.

"And who's that girl?" Hanji asked.

"She's Erena Smith, adopted her 3 years ago and she had been studying in Paris and was spending her winter holiday here. She had just finished her high school there, and she was planing to continue her education here.." Douto answered.

"I've never heard a thing about this.." Levi said.

"Must be tough on her.." Hanji whispered. "Then, who's in charge of her now that Erwin's.."

"Well.. about that.." Douto opened an envelope and showed a paper to Hanji and Levi. "Mr. Smith had prepared something, it's quite similar to a will, but sometimes people with a lot of fortunes and no relatives usually prepare this kind of letter in case something like this happen. It is said that he will leave the company's matter to you both and he also ask you to take care of her daughter.."

"Of course we will.." Hanji said. "That's not something that he needs to formally write about.."

"Take care as in.. letting her stay with you for the time being until Mr. Smith recovers or until Erena-san reaches the age of 21. Until then, both of you shall be her guardian.."

"Good then Hanji will take care of her.." Levi said.

"Well, in this letter, the one in charge of living with her is Levi Ackerman.." Douto said.

"Huh?!"

"It is noted in this letter that.." Douto coughed before he continued. "Mr. Smith wishes the best for his daughter and Hanji Zoe isn't qualified for providing his daughter a proper lifestyle.."

"Aahh.. you're really irritating even when you're dying, Erwin.." Hanji grumbled.

"How did he expect his daughter living with a single man?!" Levi protested.

"I'm sorry, it is his request.. But he did tell me to hand you this letter in times like this.." Douto gave Levi a letter. "Erena-san.. please come over here.."

The girl who was still sobbing lifted up her face, and Levi was stunned. Something like an electric shock suddenly ran through his body as he stared at that girl. The girl wiped her tears and walked towards them.

"Erena-san.. these two will be your guardian.. This is Ms Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman, they are both your father's most trusted friends and they will take care of you for the time being.." Douto said.

"Pleased to meet you.." Erena bowed with a soar voice. "Thank you for looking after my father.."

"What a sweet child.." Hanji smiled. "No wonder why Erwin keeps you away from us.."

"And, , I forgot to tell you that it is a request, so you don't have to agree to this.." Douto added.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Levi,<em>

_By the time you read this letter, something must have happened to me that I can no longer stay with Erena. I haven't told you or Hanji about Erena, no one actually. It is to hide Erena from being exposed to my enemies, but of course not from you guys. You two are my most trusted friends. When you are given this letter, you must've refused living with Erena and that's why I asked my lawyer to give you this letter to explain why I chose you. Leaving Erena alone without my presence will be a threat to her life, as much as I tried to hide Erena as my daughter, I never know when it will be leaked out, and that is why I ask her to stay with you. And, this child, Erena, she's actually a child of mine and Elena Ackerman.. your sister. I'm very sorry that I've been hiding it, the truth is, Elena and I have been seeing each other and Erena was born from our love. I've never told you where your sister ran off to and you must be angry with me right now. But do please take care of my daughter, Erena._

_Your friend,_

_Erwin Smith_

Levi put the letter in his pocket and stared at Erena. A long straight brown hair, a pair of jaded sharp eyes, and the soft voice that sounds similar like Elena. She looks exactly like Elena..

"Hey kid.." Levi walked to Erena and Hanji. "Have you eaten something?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you.." Erena smiled.

Her smiles..

"Then we'll be heading home.. Grab your stuffs.." Levi said.

"So, you're really going to take her with you?" Hanji chuckled.

"Just for the time being, I'll kick her out if she's getting troublesome.." Levi replied.

"Ackerman-san, I'm sorry for being rude but, Douto-san has explained it to me so there's no need to force yourself to agree with my father's request.. I'm fine living by myself.. I've got a dorm in my university and I'll be staying there.." Erena said. "But thank you very much for accepting his selfish request.."

This shitty brat.. Just when Levi was trying to be nice..

"And.. I'm actually uncomfortable living together with an old man.." Erena added.

And the word 'old man' really snapped Levi.

"Hey, shitty brat!" Levi pulled her hand and drew her closer to him. "Just so you know, I really hate a brat with their shitty mouth and a cry baby on top of that, so having you not live with me is really the best thing that had ever happened to me.."

"Le.. Levi!" Hanji stood up.

"Oh, really?" Erena chuckled. "I thought you must be a horny old man to ask me to come living with you, and seeing how short tempered you are, no wonder why you're still single at that age.."

"Eh?" Hanji and Levi was left speechless. Where was the sweet angle that was here?

"Now, if you please let go before I scream?" Erena smiled. "Or, do you enjoy touching an underage kid?"

Erwin.. Is she.. really Elena's and your child? How did she even get that attitude?

* * *

><p>"Ahh.. so she's actually your niece?" Hanji said as they were on their way home. "But, her living in the dorm, is it really safe?"<p>

"Yeah, turns out that Elena left home for Erwin.." Levi explained.

"I thought Erwin was already married back then.."

"It is an arranged marriage after all, they divorced 2 years after.." Levi sighed. That was one of the many reasons why he hated aristocrats, where all mattered to them was wealth and status. "Anyway, where's the brat's dorm?"

"Why? Are you going to persuade her? Ouch!" Hanji got hit on her head.

"Like hell i'm going to let that brat live with me!" Levi said.

He did say that.. but there he was.. At night, with his black pants and his black hoodie and his glasses, standing in front of Singashina University dorm. The dorm was enormous, as expected of an elite university. But Levi had been wondering why both guys and girls were coming in and out from the same dorm. Suddenly, a cat came to him, lingering to his legs. Levi lifted the cat up and placed it on his laps, brushing the fur.

"Hey, do they mix boys and girls in this dorm?" Levi asked the cat.

The cat just purred from Levi's hand.

Then he saw Erena walking toward them, he quickly hid behind the big tree. He could see something fell from her pocket, a key? Then he stared at Erena reaching the entrance and was busy searching for her key. Levi sighed, how would you expect a clumsy girl like that to live alone? Levi then stared at the cat,

"I have a mission for you.."

Erena began to panic, losing her key on her first day here?! Seriously!?

"Mew.."

Erena looked down, there was a black cat with her key in his mouth.

"Oh my god, you saved my life!" Erena lifted the cat and hugged it. She brought the cat into the dorm, though not long after Levi could see that Erena sadly brought it out again. Pets weren't allowed in the dorm after all. Then, Levi could see Erena coming out from the veranda. So, she lived in the third floor..

"Hey, cat.." Levi called the cat. The cat didn't come to him though.. So Levi had to go to the convenience store and brought a can of tuna, and opened it. The cat really did go to him then.

"Did you see that girl?" Levi asked, the cat turned to where Levi was pointing and mewed. "Can you climb up there?"

The cat mewed again, then the cat left him and it really did climb up to Erena's veranda. Levi smiled in satisfaction as if he had just finished a mission.

* * *

><p>The next morning Erena came into the hospital, there was a bucket of white lilies in the flower vase.<p>

"Erwin.. who was here?" Erena asked. Of course, Erwin didn't answer.

"You know, in my dorm, there is this cute black cat.. She helped me find my keys last night.." Erena said as she smiled. "Then, she climbed up to my veranda and stayed with me until I fall asleep. Just like how you stayed with me whenever I woke up from a nightmare.."

"Ah.. Look, I'm crying again.." Erena was going to reach the tissue box when she saw a card on the tissue box. There was a black cat drawn on that card and a note

_Feed me tuna every time you cry and I'll stay with you _

Erena quickly looked around. Who...

"Excuse me sir, are you going in?" a nurse stopped outside Erwin's room.

"No, I'm about to go out.." Levi replied and left.

* * *

><p>"Miss Smith.." the receptionist in the dorm called Erena. "There's a package for you.."<p>

"For me?" Erena asked. She then took the box and brought it to her room, she opened the box and there were lots of canned tuna inside with another card with a cat drawn on it.

_I'm hungry_

Erena then ran to her veranda, there was nobody out there.

That night, Erena fed the cat and that cat stayed with her again all night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was another bucket of new fresh white lilies in the vase.<p>

"Good morning, Miss.. It's time for routine morning check for Mr. Smith .." a nurse came in.

"Hey.. do you perhaps.. know who gave this flower to my father?" Erena asked.

The nurse smiled. "I was told to keep it a secret.. You can rest assured, that person is a good man, he always visits every morning and bring a bucket of white lilies. I heard it is 's favourite flowers.."

"Yes, it is.. There are many white lilies in our garden, and my father always takes his breakfast in the garden. Even when he's busy he makes sure to visit the flowers.." Erena smiled.

"How about your favourite flower? Do you like flowers too, Miiss Smith?" the nurse smiled.

"Yeah I do.. I like daisy, especially the withe ones.." Erena smiled.

The next morning, she found another bucket of white lilies and.. a small bucket of white daisies with another note with the cat drawings.

_I've eaten a lot, how about you?_

* * *

><p>Levi was on his night patrol again at Erena's dorm. The cat was already used to him and it immediately came to him. "Wow, you've really gotten fatter.." Levi chuckled and brushed her fur.<p>

"Hey, old man.."

Levi flinched with that familiar voice. The voice that used to be something he yearned for.. why did it sound so annoying now?

"Are you seriously a pervert?" Erena stood there, eating her ice cream.

"Shitty brat.." Levi sighed.

"Why are you dressed like you're peeping on someone?" Erena asked.

"This is just how I usually dressed.." Levi looked away. This brat had the worst timing.

"And why are you standing in front of my dorm?" Erena chuckled.

"I was going to go jogging.." Levi lied again.

"So, your house is around here? You must be pretty rich, old man.." Erena seated herself on the bench next to Levi.

"Hey brat, could it be that the your dorm doesn't have a separate building for guys and girls?" Levi asked.

"Yup.." Erena nodded. "Nobody usually stays in the dorm so even though it's spacious, it's nearly empty. And I think that's why it's okay we only need 1 dorm."

"Schools these days.." Levi grumbled. "Where have you been?"

"Hospital.." Erena answered. "I was going to eat dinner with Erwin, but.. it's really lonely when Erwin doesn't say anything.."

"You know.." Erena added. "Rather than sending me notes, why don't you take me out for a meal.. Oftenly.."

"What notes?!" Levi inner side began to panic.

Erena just smiled. "This cat looks a lot like you, old man.. too bad she's a girl.. And she seems really close to you.."

"Doesn't cats get close to anyone?" Levi replied.

"It's a girl, so she doesn't get along with just any guy.." Erena chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm hungry.." Levi got up. "Come"

* * *

><p>"Hey, old man.."<p>

"What?"

"You know.. this isn't a proper place to ask a lady for dinner.." Erena looked around.

It was a street stand of ramen, and it was crowded.

"The food here is clean and tasty.." Levi said.

"I've never been a place like this.." Erena was still looking around the unfamiliar scene that was new to her.

"That Erwin must've kept you like a princess.." Levi chuckled. "That's what makes you a spoiled rotten brat.."

"Indeed, he does.." Erena smiled. "Whenever we meet, he has my presents ready and he keeps calling me his princess. You know, on his way to the airport last night, he promised me another present, he said that I'll definitely like it, I wonder what it is.."

"You call him by his name?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, he's not really my father you know.. And when I asked him what to call him, he said to call him Erwin.." Erena smiled. "Oh, here's the food!"

2 bowls of pork ramen was placed and the smell was really tasty. Erena took the chopstick and took a bite.

"Old man, you're right! This is really tasty!" Erena smiled.

"See.. told ya.." Levi also smiled.

And that night.. the ramen he ate was tastier than the ones he usually ate before. They did say when you're feeling good, food tastes even better.


	2. Chapter 2 : A meal with old man

Chapter 2

A Meal with Old Man

When you lost everything, you felt calmer than you thought..

Why is that?

Because you had nothing left to be taken away.. that's why you didn't have any fear left inside of you..

But, what if someone suddenly gave you something new? What if someone suddenly became your everything again?

You will probably feel scared..

That's what I felt when I met Erwin Smith. The CEO of Smith Corporation, who suddenly came to this orphan girl and adopted her to b his daughter. Just like how an abandoned cat or dog was picked up. He erased all my fear easily, and invaded my world. Suddenly, he became my everything.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Erwin.. I brought you the white lilies that you like.." Erena smiled. "You know, last night was the first time I've ever tried a street ramen, and you can't scold me because I went there with you friend.."<p>

"He's not bad you know, for an old man.." Erena chuckled. "You know, you gotta get better before the entrance ceremony, I'll be accepting a congratulatory presents from you.."

"That's one hell of demanding brat.." a warm palm was patting her head from behind. "And you gotta stop crying every time you see him.."

"I'm not.. something got into my eyes.." Erena wiped her tears.

"Really? Let me see it then.." Levi chuckled and turned her around. He then cupped her face. But then he froze, feeling the warm soft cheek against his palm, her pair of golden eyes staring straight at him, and her breath that he could feel. Such a pleasant feeling..

"Old man, you're not going to kiss me, are you?" Erena smirked.

"Geez.. this shitty brat.." Levi sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Wow, old man, you look different today.." Erena commented on Levi dressing so formally. A white shirt with maroon sweaters over it and a nude blazer. A burberry scarfed hanging around his neck and a brown leather shoes. "I'm even surprised that you afford those clothes.."

"Don't ever judge a book by its cover, brat.." Levi chuckled.

"So, where are you going? On a date?" Erena asked.

"Working.." Levi answered as he stared at Erwin. "Helping out when Erwin's not around.. I just thought that I should come over before I go.."

"He's still asleep though.." Erena smiled sadly. "I wonder when he'll wake up.."

"Soon enough.." Levi ruffled her head. "Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"What? You're inviting me on a date?" Erena chuckled.

"What? You're expecting me to?" Levi also chuckled. "It's 100 year too early for brats like you to go on a date with me.."

Erena pouted, Levi's getting better at handling her jokes.

"I'll pick you up at 12.."

* * *

><p>"Someone's in a good mood?" Hanji commented seeing Levi without any frowns on his forehead.<p>

"Shut up.." Levi replied.

"Wow, no beatings, you're really in a good mood.." Hanji chuckled.

"Good morning, Ackerman-san.. This is the investments reports that you asked for.." a girl with a short hair handed in some files on Levi's desk.

"Thank you.." Levi replied, "Petra Ral, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir.." the girl blushed. "Uhm.. the others are going to have lunch together, would you and like to join us?"

"Suree.." Hanji replied.

"I'm sorry, I already have an appointment for lunch, maybe next time?" Levi answered.

"Oh.. okay sir.. Please excuse me.." Petra looked disappointed then left.

"Geez.. You're still a lone wolf as ever. You should't have lied though.." Hanji sighed.

"I'm not really lying.. I do have an appointment.." Levi smirked.

"With who? Clients already?" Hanji asked.

"With a shitty brat.." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"So which one is better? The black one seems like something he'll like since he's all dark and mysterious, and this pink one gives out a fresh and sweet look.. which is better?" Erena talked to a cat climbing up to her balcony. "You know, I gave you some tuna just now, so you gotta help me.."<p>

"Geez.. It's only a lunch with an old man.." Erena sat down on the floor, but why did she feel so excited and her heart was beating so fast. "Maybe the black one?" The cat just stared at her, and mewed. "The pink one?" Erena asked again.

"I'll give you more tuna so help me out..." Erena placed some chopped tuna from her tuna sandwich and put it on the balcony. Just then, she heard something weird from the room next to her. She peeked in and saw a guy and a middle aged woman were having sex. The guy didn't seem to enjoy it though, his pair of hazel eyes seemed blank, but then he turned to the window and met her eyes. Erena quickly hid herself back to her room.

After a lot time of preparing herself, she looked at the time, then realised it was already half past eleven. She immediately grab her purse and went out of her room. At the same time, the door from the next room was also opened.

"I'll keep in touch with you.." a woman kissed that guy's lips. "Oh, dear.. someone might see us.." she said, realising that Erena was also outside her room. "Make sure that she stays quite, dear.."

"Sure.." that guy replied, "Since I have something to do, I can't walk you out, sorry.."

"It's okay, it's more urgent than walking me out.." the woman smiled then she left. But she stopped at Erena, she opened her purse and handed over an envelope and smiled, "I hope this is enough to keep you quite, dear.."

"Uh.. I.." Erena wanted to refuse but the woman just left.

"Just accept that money.." the guy walked closer to her. "Since you're in the Rose block, you must be a freshmen too.."

"Yeah.." Erena looked away. "I.. I'm in a hurry, so.."

The guy trapped her between his arms, "I'm Jean, Jean Kirstein.. Take care of me, neighbour.."

"Uh.. Su.. sure.." Erena replied.

"And.. you are?"

"Erena Smith.." Erena replied.

"Soo, is the money enough to seal this lips?" Jean asked as his finger brushed her lips. "Or should I just kiss this lips to seal it?" he leaned closer.

"OUCH! YOU BITCH!" Jean groaned in pain after Erena just kicked his little brother.

Erena threw the envelope onto Jean's face, "I don't care about you or your love life so don't ever bother me!"

* * *

><p>"You're late!"<p>

Erena arrived to see Levi was already waiting in the hospital. "Sorry.."

"Let's go.." Levi said.

"Wait, are you mad?" Erena asked, feeling bad. "I'm really sorry, I went back to the dorm and something came up.."

"I'm not.." Levi sighed.

When they passed through the lobby, a security guard came to him. "Sir, have you found the girl?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for the trouble, turns out that she went home already.." Levi answered.

"That's a relief then, you must be exhausted for running around to find her.."

"No.. not at all, will you excuse us.." Levi quickly replied and walked away.

Erena couldn't help but smile, she ran after him, "So.. you searched for me?"

"I didn't.." Levi turned away.

"Why?" Erena asked.

"I never though that you'd go back to the dorm so I thought something happened to you.." Levi answered. "That protective father of yours told me to keep an eye on his daughter.."

"So.. you were worried about me? You're not mad?" Erena smiled.

"Of course he is.." Hanji answered all of the sudden. "This guy went crazy when you weren't in the room, we didn't know your phone number so we couldn't contact you and that lawyer didn't answer any of our calls, and OUCH!" Hanji stopped as Levi pinched her arms.

Erena smiled again, "Thanks.."

"Then I'll go back to the office now that you've found your angel.." Hanji winked.

"Hanji you shit.." Levi was going to give another beatings when Erena pulled his blazer. "What?"

"Lend me your phone.." Erena grinned.

Levi gave her his phone and she typed something then gave it back, "I gave you my number so make sure to call me, old man.."

"What a cheeky brat.." Levi sighed and put back his phone in his pocket. Then he looked at his watch to see it was almost 2 PM, "Thanks to someone, I have to eat my lunch in a hurry.."

"Then, old man.. you can go back first to the office and I'll deliver you something to eat.." Erena smiled. "It's okay to eat there, right?"

"I guess.." Levi replied.

An hour later, Erena came with a lunch box. "Enjoy your lunch, old man.."

"What is this?" Levi asked.

"It's a lunchbox that I usually buy for Erwin.. He's addicted to it, so I thought you might like it too.." Erena smiled. "And you owe me dinner for tonight.."

"I can't.. I have to work overtime tonight.." Levi replied. But seeing Erena's disappointed face, "How 'bout lunch tomorrow? No more being late though. And I'll pick you up at the dorm.."

Erena's face turned bright, "That's a promise!" Erena smiled. "See you then, I have to give this to Hanji-san too!"

"And who's that pretty girl?" Oluo asked.

"She's the president's relatives.." Petra answered.

"Really? How old is she? Can I make a move?" Oluo asked.

"She's only 18.." Petra glared at him, "But it really is nice being a kid.."

* * *

><p>Erena was at the convenience store near the dorm, she was going to take out the last chocobi when another hand also grabbed that snack.<p>

"It's you?!" Jean hissed.

"It's the horny boy.." Erena also hissed.

"Let go, I'm taking this one!" Jean said.

"No way, I saw it first!" Erena replied.

"I touched it first!"

Erena stepped on his foot and Jean let out another groan of pain. "You! How can a lady behave like that?!"

"And how can a gentleman behave like that?!" Erena talked back.

"You kicked me earlier this noon!" Jean whispered.

"And you looked like you were planning to do something to me!"

"What the hell is wrong with a kiss or two? What are you? A fifth grader?"

"And what are you? A dog in heat?"

"Gezzzz! Nothing's good if I saw you!" Jean sighed and left the store.

And so they went back to the same direction, went into the same building and went into the same elevator. When the elevator was opened, a girl with a black short hair and a guy with blond hair were in front of them.

"Hey, Jean.." the blond guy greeted. "And, hello to you too, are you also a freshmen?"

"Yeah.. I'm Erena Smith.." Erena forced a smile since she was still pissed at Jean.

"I'm Armin Alert and this is Mikasa Ackerman.. We're in literature department.." Armin introduced themselves.

"Ackerman? Are you.. perhaps.. acquainted with Levi Ackerman?" Erena asked.

"I don't know that bastard.." Mikasa answered with an annoyed tone.

"Ah, that would be her distant uncle.. Mikasa comes from the branch family, though.." Armin explained.

"Branch?"

"You didn't know Ackerman family? They are the leader in publishing business.." Jean annoyingly added.

"Enough, let's go Armin.." Mikasa sighed and went into the elevator.

"And you've made her mad.. Good job.." Jean clapped his hand and went inside his room.

So... that old man.. was actually rich?!

* * *

><p>Erena was looking for the cat who usually climbed up to her veranda. She bought a canned tuna for that cat. She was about to go back in when she saw Mikasa was feeding the cat. Erena went to her.<p>

"Mikasa, you're also feeding Luna?" Erena asked.

"Luna?" Mikasa turned to her.

"The cat, I named her.." Erena smiled.

"Oh, I see.. Luna, huh.." Mikasa also smiled.

"You know, I'm sorry for making you mad last night.." Erena apologised.

"I'm not really mad.." Mikasa replied, back to her stoic face. "It's just that whenever I heard that name, my mood turned bad.."

"Oh.." Erena felt bad, and curios actually. She wanted to know why but she didn't dare to ask.

"Erena, isn't it?" Mikasa spoke. "You look a lot like the girl in a portrait in my grandmother's mansion.."

"Really? Maybe I'm actually related to you, Mikasa-chan.." Erena smiled.

Mikasa smiled again, "Yeah, you look a lot like her.. I really like seeing that portrait, her smile calms my heart, I don't know why.."

Erena came out from the elevator with Mikasa, and there, Jean was waiting for them, "Hi, ladies.. I just saw you feeding the cat from my veranda.."

"Jean?" Erena was shocked to see Jean acting all sweet and polite, just like a gentleman.

"I was thinking of giving this to you.." Jean said, handing them a bunch of toys for cats.

"How did you get that?" Erena asked.

"My aunt used to have a cat, but the cat passed away so when I told her about the cat here, she gave me these.." Jean smiled. "Maybe we could play with her together?"

"Sure, next time.." Mikasa smiled and walked away.

"Jean, what happened to you? Are you really Jean?!" Erena asked, she was so shocked with 'that' Jean.

Jean just glared at her, "Shut it or I'll rape you.."

"Oh, welcome back.." Erena sighed.

* * *

><p>Jean was out on his veranda, then a cat climbed up, it was the cat that Mikasa was really fond of. Jean took out one of the cats toys he actually bought and played with it. "Hey, please get me closer to Mikasa.." the cat just mewed and played with toy. Jean saw a black Ferrari stopped and man came out. He took out his phone and called on someone. And suddenly the room next to his got loud and a hurried footsteps were heard, the the sound of a door being opened and closed. Not long after, Erena Smith came out from the dorm and got into the car with that man.<p>

"How long are you gonna keep frowning?" Levi asked as the girl sitting facing him was pouting.

"You didn't tell me we're going to a nice restaurant.." Erena pouted. "And I'm only wearing t-shirts and shorts.."

"I thought you're used to being here?" Levi chuckled. "And didn't you like it here? A quite and nice place.."

"I like it more if you brought me to some street food stands again.." Erena was still pouting, "And there's another reason why I'm sulking.."

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"You never told me about your wealthy family.. I look like a fool for making fun of you!"

"I'm not rich.." Levi drank his wine. "It's my family, not me.."

Erena just bit on her bread.

"So what if I'm rich? Have you fallen for me?" Levi chuckled.

"Of course not, to me you're just an old man!" Erena stuck out his tongue, then she reached out Levi's glass of wine and drank it all at once.

"Wait, you're still.." Levi stopped when she had drunk it all. Her face turned red.

"Hey this tastes good, I want another glass.." Erena said, already drunk.

Levi sighed, he asked for the bill and got up. He was planning to take her back to the dorm, but seeing how an adult like him taking a drunk teenage girl back to her dorm, not only will she get into trouble, what would everyone think about their relationship? Levi let out another sigh and decided to take her to Hanji. He tried to call Hanji, but no answer, so he decided to just go to her apartment. He rang the bell many times, then Hanji finally went out only with a big sized shirts which Levi guessed belongs to her one night stand partner.

"What? You're here to have a group sex?"

and she was also drunk..

In the end Levi brought Erena back to his place. He gently placed Erena on his bed. It was good enough that Erena was a sleepy drunker, unlike Hanji who turned horny once the alcohol came into her, or Erwin who might run naked around the city when he's drunk. Levi was about to get out when his scarf got caught on Erena and made him losing his balance. He fell onto the bed, lucky enough not to hit Erena. He was about to get up and Erena wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down.

Levi's eyes was opened wide when his lips accidentally touched hers..


	3. Chapter 3 : On a winter night

Chapter 3

On a Winter Night

_"Good morning, captain..." a girl greeted Levi on his way down for breakfast._

_"Elena.. didn't I say not to call me that.." Levi sighed._

_"But, I just can't get over the cute little brother who likes to be a captain and exclaims he's the humanity's strongest.." Elena giggled._

_"I'm all grown up now.." Levi said. _

_"Yeah, you have.." Elena smiled, "Time sure does fly.. You were shorter than me and now, you've reached my height.." _

_"The next thing you'll realise, I'm taller than you.." Levi chuckled._

_"I can't wait to see that.." Elena smiled. "Oh, have you seen the garden?"_

_"Yeah, your white lilies filled the garden.." Levi smiled._

_"Aren't they beautiful? I've invested the greatest care for them.." Elena said._

_"Yup, it is indeed beautiful.." Levi said, gazing at the most beautiful thing in his eyes. His own white lily._

* * *

><p>"Urgh.." Erena opened her eyes and found herself in a room she wasn't familiar with. But her head was spinning, and she smelled bad, like she had just.. "urgghedd..."<p>

"Woow, wait!" Levi quickly handed out a bucket and luckily he made it in time before she vomited on his bed again.

"Feeling better?" Levi asked as she was finished.

"My head still feels like it's spinning.." Erena said.

"Go take a shower.." Levi sighed, "You smell like shit.."

"Geez.. You're really mean, old man.." Erena sighed and got up. But she lost her balance and Levi caught her waist. "Sorry.." she said, then she realised that she was only wearing Levi's shirt. Her face turned red and so did Levi's.

"Look, you were dead drunk yesterday, and you vomited all over the bed and my clothes so I asked my neighbour which is a girl and she changed your clothes. She did put you in my pants though, I wonder where it went.." Levi explained in panic state.

"There it is.." Erena said, finding Levi's pants which as too big and slipped out from her during her sleep. "It's on the bed.."

"Just go and take a shower.. I've washed and dried your clothes.." Levi said. "And have your breakfast once you're done.."

Erena went to the bathroom, it was very clean and all the stuffs were neatly placed. As expected of Levi's room. Erin took the soap and it smelled like Levi.. In fact, she began to realise that it all had Levi's scent. Suddenly she felt nervous..

"I'm done with the shower.." Erena got out from the room and found a table with breakfast for two.

"Coffee or tea? Actually you'd better have coffee, it's good for hangover.." Levi said.

"No way! I hate coffee, it taste bitter and the colour's black!" Erena refused.

"If the colour were pink than I'd freak out!" Levi sighed. "Just have a sip.. I've mixed in milk and sugar.."

Erena took the cup and placed it on the table. Levi was still in his apron, which looked great on him. There were 2 slices of bread in each plates with butter and jams, and a sunny side egg. It felt like a newly wed couple, only that the role was switched. Erena giggle on her own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Levi asked.

"Nothing.. It's just that, old man.. you'd make a great wife.." Erena giggled.

"You shitty brat!" Levi grumbled. "Hurry up and eat, I'll take you home after that.."

After that, Erena helped Levi washing the dishes with only receiving complains and scoldings from Levi because of 2 broken plates and the dirt that was still left on the dishes. Then, they got into Levi's car.

"Hey old man, the seatbelt stuck.." Erena said, trying to pull the seatbelt.

"Here.." Levi leaned closer to pull her seatbelt, then they realised how close they were. Levi could smell the same scent as his coming out from her, and her lips.. The lips that he accidentally kissed last night. He quickly returned to his position and drove away.

"Thanks old man.." Erena got out of the car as they arrived at the dorm. "I'll make up for our dinner.."

"Just make sure not to have any more alcohol!" Levi said.

"Yes sir!" Erena saluted. "By the way.. your house is really far from my dorm.. I guess you take a really long route for your jogging that night.."

"Shitty brat.." Levi chuckled awkwardly to keep his cool and drove away.

Erena got out from the elevator and headed to her room and met Jean who just got out from his room. "Wow, Smith.. I must say.. don't judge a book by its cover.."

"What?" Erena was confused.

"I never thought that you'd go for an old man.." Jean chuckled. "Or, were you also given some money?"

"What are you talking about, Jean?!" Erena was pissed of.

"I saw you leaving last night with Mikasa's uncle, and you just returned this morning, didn't you? How was last night? You made a fuss over a kiss but you'd sleep for an old man.." Jean paused as Erena slapped his face.

"Levi is not like that! I don't care if you made fun of me, but Levi is not that kind of man!" Erena was so angry that streamed down through her cheeks. "I've never cared about what I saw the other day, nor have I ever brought it up, Jean! Why do you keep being mean to me?! If you're scared whether I'm gonna tell on you, I won't, okay!"

Jean was left there stunned..

* * *

><p>Erena slept in that entire day, but he made sure to go to the hospital in the evening to see Erwin, there she met Hanji and they chatted together. Though Hanji enjoyed the drunk Erena story that she couldn't dig out from Levi. Then she received a call from Levi who asked how she felt and he was stuck in work so he couldn't take her on another dinner. The dorm served did prepare meals for those who ordered, it's kind of like room service. So Erena ordered one, another tuna sandwich.<p>

"Mew.."

"Hii Luna.." Erena stepped outside to the veranda. "I'm sorry I couldn't feed you last night, I was drunk and the old man took care of me.."

"Thank god you're here, you'll be my date for dinner.." Erena giggled and prepared the canned tuna for the cat. Then she took a selfie with the cat and sent it to Levi.

Erena was enjoying her tuna sandwich outside when Jean went out to his veranda which was next to hers. Erena rolled her eyes and was about to go in when Jean caught her hand. The veranda was really close so the small gap made it possible for Jean to grab her hand.

"I want to talk.." Jean said. "About this morning.."

Erena turned to Jean.

"I'm sorry.. What I said was too much.." Jean said. "Maybe I was feeling insecure.. of how you thought about me after you saw that.. And.. I was also scared that you might tell Mikasa about me.. I though that if I have your secrets too, I'd feel safe.. But turns out I was wrong, I should have known you're not that kind of girl.. Sorry for being a jerk.."

"Well, I've told you that I don't care about your love life.. I don't care who you have sex with, and I have no intention of telling anyone about it.." Erena said, "And, why Mikasa? Jean, do you.. perhaps.. have a crush on Mikasa?"

Jean's face turned red, "Yeah, I do.. I've been in love with her since high school!"

"Really?! Then why did you sleep with that woman?" Erena asked.

"It's definitely not out of love.." Jean looked up to the sky. "I just had to do it.."

"Well.. anyway, I wasn't there that day, I didn't see anything and.." Erena went back inside then came out with the envelope she received the other day. "I have no use of this money, so here.. just return it.."

"She won't like it.." Jean chuckled. "Just go buy yourself something, purse, shoes, clothes.."

"I have enough of that.." Erena smiled. "Well, it's getting chilly, I'd better go inside.. Good night Jean.."

"Hey Smith.." Jean called out.

"Hmm?" Erena turned again as she picked up the cat to bring her inside.

Jean caught Erena's cheek and kissed her, "A gift from me.."

"Hey! Wait a minute you jerk!"

Jean just laughed it off and went back inside.

But they didn't know.. a black Ferrari was parked down there and Levi saw everything.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna cuddle with me all night long, Luna.." Erena put Luna down to her bed, the she checked her phone and found 3 missed calls from Levi.<p>

"Luna, he called me! Oh my god, 3 missed calls!" Erena jumped in happiness. She called him back.

"Yeah?" Levi picked up.

"Why did you call, old man?" Erena asked, trying her best to hide her happiness.

"Did I?"

"You did! 3 missed calls! It must be something important or.. perhaps do you miss me?"

Erena could hear Levi chuckled.

"I think I just called you by mistake, you know how old men deal with the high tech smart phones.."

"What? So.. it was just a mistake?"

Levi could hear the disappointing tone and he smiled.

"I'm just checking if you're staying in dorm like a good girl or not.. But you didn't answer my call, so.. are you outside now? Partying? Drinking?"

"Noo!"

"Or.. are you on a date?"

There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that Erena didn't realise.

"I was at home! Didn't you receive my picture with Luna?"

"Luna? The black cat?"

"Yeah, I named her Luna.."

"Yeah, I got it.. She looks fatter.."

"Of course, I've been feeding her the canned tuna you sent.."

"Go to sleep, shitty brat.. It's getting late, brats like you shouldn't sleep late.."

"Old man, you should get enough rest too, you're not young anymore.."

"Geez.. this shitty brat.."

"Good night, old man.."

"Yeah.. good night, shitty brat.."

* * *

><p>Levi hung up and went into Erwin's room. He stopped when he saw a guy was already inside. "When did you arrive?" Levi seated himself on the sofa.<p>

"This morning.." the guy smiled. "Long time no see, Levi.."

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Eld.." Levi replied. "How's Lodon?"

"As cloudy as always.." Eld chuckled. "How are things here?"

"It's been a hectic week since this old dude wasn't around and I had to go back to the office.." Levi answered.

"Wow.. I'm surprised that you'd go that far.." Eld laughed, "And how's Hanji doing?"

"The same freak as ever.."

"And.. How's Erena Smith?"

Levi's face turned tensed.

"Hey.. relax.." Eld chuckled seeing the change in Levi's expression. "I helped Erwin searching for that child.."

"Erwin never mentioned anything about that.." Levi asked.

"Hmm.. I wonder why.." Eld stood up. "If he never did, then so will I.."

"I'd better go back, I've got tons of schedule for tomorrow.." Eld sighed, "Take care of the princess.."

* * *

><p>Erena went to the bookstore to buy all her books for college and her stationery supplies, she was heading to the cashier when she passed the new released books. Her eyes caught on her favourite writer, Rivailie. She thought that it was a new book, but it turned out to be bunch of new copies of the old one with a different cover design. It had been 2 years since the author's last book.<p>

"You read that depressing looking book?"

"Jean!" Erena was startled. "Oh, so a guy like you could actually go to the bookstore?"

"I was curios though.." Jean chuckled, "What kind a guy do you see in me?"

"Hmm.." Erena smirked, "I don't know.. maybe a lazy ass who reads or watches porns to kill time, and has a sweet cute mask in front of the girl he likes.."

"Almost perfect, except that I don't read porns, I only watch them. And.." Jean smiled. "You'll know more once the college begins.."

"Wow, seems like there's a lot to know about you.." Erena chuckled.

"You're majoring in fashion design?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"From the books.." Jean answered.

"How 'bout you Jean?"

"I'm majoring economics, gotta inherit the family business.." Jean forced a smile that wasn't noticed by Erena. "Hey, Smith.. I've been wondering, could it be you're a relative of Smith Corps?"

"No.. Not at all.." Erena quickly lied. "Just a coincidence.."

"I guess so.. Since Erwin Smith declared that he doesn't have any relative.. Damn.. what's he going to do with all his wealth when he passed away?" Jean brushed his hair. "Hey, isn't that Mikasa's uncle?"

Erena turned around and Jean was right, it was Levi.. and a girl? A matured looking girl with blond short hair walking beside Levi.

"Let's go greet him, you know him, right?" Jean grabbed Erena's hand and pulled her along.

"No, Jean, let go!" Erena tried to stop Jean. "What are you excited about?!"

"It's Mikasa's uncle, so I gotta make an impression!" Jean grinned.

"Mikasa doesn't seem to get along with him!" Erena said.

"Still, getting approval from the main family is going to be my strongest back up.." Jean was still grinning about his brilliant plan.

"Good afternoon, sir.." Jean politely smiled as they reached Levi.

Levi turned around to see the guy he was very familiar with and an exhausted Erena, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I.. was.." Jean didn't really think what to say when he reached Levi though. "This girl here.." Jean grabbed Erena's shoulder and led her standing in front of him, then his head popped out next to Erena's, "She was desperately running to you when she saw you.."

"What.. Jean mhh!" Jean's placed his palm to shut Erena's mouth.

"She wanted to thank you for taking care of her when she got drunk the other night..." Jean smiled. "And, I'm also grateful than you helped out my friend.. We were really worried when she got home looking all sick.. Me and Mikasa had to watch over her.."

"Mikasa?" Levi raised his brows.

"Yes, Mikasa Akcerman, I think she's your distant relative, sir.." Jean added.

"Oh, I see.." Levi turned to Erena who was standing very close to Jean and she looked like she was about to explode. "Say hi to Mikasa for me, then.."

"Of course, sir.." Jean grinned. "Are you here for lunch?"

"Yeah, with my co-workers.." Levi made a stoic smile. "Are you two also having lunch?"

"No, we just met at the bookstore.." Erena who managed to ward Jean's hand quickly answered.

"Yeah, I was helping her with the books.." Jean added.

"I see.. how close friends you are.." Levi, again with that stoic smile. Now, Erena could see the similarities between Levi and Mikasa. Were all Ackerman born with that stoic face?

"Levi-san, the food is here.." the woman who was seen earlier with Levi called him.

"Ah.. right.. I'll see you two again next time.." Levi left with his stoic smile.

Erena then glared at Jean, "You... You just sold me out!"

"I'll treat you for lunch to make up for it.." Jean chuckled.

"And who says I want to have lunch with you!" Erena grumbled.

"Because I force you to.." Jean grabbed Erena's hand and pulled her along.

Levi could see them from the big window at that cafe. That guy was the same guy that kissed Erena's cheek last night. Were they really close? Were they dating?

"Your angel is taken away, Levi.." Hanji chuckled.

"She's not an angel, she's a shitty brat.." Levi took a sip of his coffee.

"You look different lately.." Hanji said. "You seemed.. less lonely.."

"I don't feel different.." Levi said.

"I know you actually do.." Hanji chuckled, "We've been stuck together for 20 years, and you can't hide how addicted you are to Erwin's princess.."

"Hanji, she's a brat.." Levi sighed. "Keep that shitty imagination to yourself.."

"And that brat happens to be a girl.." Hanji smiled, "And she looks exactly like Elena.."

"I know right, it's like Elena was reborn as a shitty brat.."

"Yeah.. so.. make sure that you'll mistake your 'shitty brat' as Elena.."


	4. Chapter 4 : Blooming flower

Chapter 3

Blooming Flower

Who was the girl with Levi just now? He did say he was having lunch with his co-workers, but why was Hanji not with him? Why was he with that girl instead?

"And here we are.." Jean exclaimed, arriving in a small minimalist cafe.

"Jean.." a guy came out wearing an apron.

"Marco.." Jean and bumped his fist with that guy.

"Is that.. Mikasa?" Marco asked, staring at Erena.

"No wayy, she's nowhere near Mikasa.. She's my neighbour and I owed her lunch. This is Marco Bolt, my childhood friend, and this is Erena Smith.." Jean introduced them to each other.

"Oh, I was wondering when I could see the famous Mikasa.." Marcho laughed. "What will you have today?"

"Surprise us.." Jean chuckled.

"Erena-chan doesn't have any food allergy, right?" Marco asked as he went to the kitchen followed by them.

"I don't.." Erena answered.

"How 'bout your favourite food?" Marco asked.

"Hmm.. Apple?" Erena doubted.

"What is that? Sounds like you'll have to choose one of the many.." Jean laughed and received a killing glare from Erena.

"Why don't you two wait in the cafe.." Marco just smiled at those childish kids.

"You have a surprisingly nice friend.." Erena said as they sat down. "Is he older than us?"

"Yup, two years older, he's also in Shinganshina University, majoring in food industry.. He really likes to cook since we were kids and his father gave him this shop when he graduated from high school.." Jean explained. "He's really an amazing guy.."

"Yeah.. I can see that.." Erena smiled. It was the first time Jean ever made that face, a face of an admiration and respect.

* * *

><p>"Come on smile, Lunaa.." Erena took a picture of Luna and sent it to Levi. The cat mewed and came to her, lingering on her hand.<p>

"No, I've eaten with Jean already this late noon so I'm still full.." Luna smiled.

There was knock on the door and Erena opened it.

"Oh, Hey.. we're wondering if you want to help us decorating the dorm.." Armin was outside with Mikasa. "The others are already downstairs, would you care to join us?"

"Of course.." Erena nodded and got up.

Levi stared at his phone, Erena sent him a picture of Luna having her canned tuna. Not long after there was another picture of Erena in front of a big christmas tree in the living room. It must be the dorm's living room. And there was also Mikasa climbing on the ladder to put up more decorations on the christmas tree.

_I'm friends with Mikasa-chan :p_

Levi smiled, at least you didn't have to worry about her not being able to make friends. He locked his phone and put it down on his table and let out a long sigh.

"You're not sending a reply?"

Levi was startled and turned around, Hanji was standing behind him, leaning to his chair.

"Wow.. you must be in a deep thought that you didn't even notice me.." Hanji chuckled, then she walked to the table and grabbed Levi's phone. "Angel-chan must've been waiting for your reply. Now say cheese~"

Levi immediately grabbed his phone back and put it back inside his pocket.

"Just until yesterday, you always gave her a call at least once a day.. I haven't seen you call today.." Hanji said.

"She's with her friends, she didn't need my calls.." Levi answered.

"Oh, somebody's jealous.. OUCH!" Hanji paused when Levi hit her head.

"I usually called her to make sure that she's not lonely, but now that she already has her friends, it's not necessary anymore.." Levi said.

"I don't think you are in her category of friends.." Hanji smiled.

"Yeah... I must be too old for that.." Levi suddenly turned dark and gloomy.

Hanji really wanted to laugh but she had to hold it or another punch would land on her head. "Then what is Erena to you? A friend?"

Levi couldn't answer. A friend? No.. she meant more than a friend, at least to him. A family? Then.. What was that familiar feelings he sometimes felt for her? A feeling he used to have whenever it concerned Elena.. Levi sighed, it was probably because Erena looked exactly like Elena that Levi's old feelings sometimes came back.

* * *

><p>"He didn't reply my message.." Erena sighed, she was feeding Luna dinner. "He must be busy.."<p>

Luna finished her food and hoped into the room.

"Are you sleeping here again, tonight?" Erena smiled.

Erena woke up in the hospital, standing in the hall. Then Levi and Hanji ran passed her. She turned around to find doctors were gathered in the middle of the room. Hanji was crying and Levi stood there with an anxious face. Erena then turned to one of the doctors who walked to Hanji and Levi, talking about something that made Hanji cried louder and Levi falling down his knees. Then the doctor turned to Erena and apologised. Erena turned to a bed in the middle of that room, on that bad, laid a man she knew.

"Erwin!" Erena called out, running to that bed. Reaching for his hand, and his hands were cold, his face was pale. There was no pulse in his chest.

"ERWIN!" Erena woke up with a face full of tears, panting hard and sweating.

Jean walked out from the elevator and saw Erena walked in passing him. "Hey, where are you.. Wait, you look sick.."

"I'm fine.." Erena answered and the elevator was closed.

Erena took a taxi to the hospital and once she arrived she immediately went up to Erwin's room. Seeing Erwin was still there looking the same as that morning her knees collapsed. Erwin hadn't woken up but at least he his heart was still beating.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor, you brat?"

Erena looked back to the voice and it was Levi with his can of coffee. Seeing Levi, Erena's tears streamed down her face. Levi was startled to see the girl in front of him crying suddenly without a reason.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Levi knelt down.

Erena wiped her face, wanted to answer but ended up with soft sobs instead. Levi sighed and patted her head, but Erena rested her face on his broad shoulder, still crying. Levi was a bit surprised but he hugged her back, patting her back to calm her down. They stayed like that for awhile until he was sure Erena was better.

* * *

><p>Erena opened the window and cooled down warm face in the middle of winter.<p>

_"I'm fine now.." Erena pulled herself back from Levi with a reddish face. She cursed herself for throwing herself onto his arms just then._

_"You're sure?" Levi asked, but still had no intention of letting go of his strong arms wrapping her back._

_He could feel Erena nodding, then he lifted up her face, wiping the remaining tears on her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then, I'll go down to get some drinks.."_

Erena smiled, she could still feel his warmth wrapping her.

"What the hell are you doing opening the window in the middle of a winter night, brat?!" Levi was back. Yup, he was BACK along with his annoying old man attitude too.

Erena frowned and closed the window. He really knew how to ruin the mood!

"So, what was that?" Levi asked gulping down his coffee. "It was 3 AM and I found you crying in front of the room.."

"Just a nightmare.." Erena answered, she was sitting beside Erwin's bed, holding his hand.

"Nightmare?" Levi turned to her hand holding Erwin's hand tight. "About Erwin?"

Erena nodded.

"Are you feeling better now?" Levi asked.

"Yeah.." Erena nodded again, thanks to him. "What about you, old man? What are you doing here at this time?"

"Taking a little break from work.." Levi answered.

"Woah.. you must be so busy.." Erena said. "Have you read my message?"

"Which one?"

"The one I sent today, you haven't seen it?"

"Oh.. Yeah, I haven't.." Levi lied.

"Then go open it and reply it to me!" Erena got up and seated herself next to Levi.

Levi sighed and took out his phone. He opened the 'already-read-message' from Erena.

"Look, I took a picture of Lune with her lunch.." Erena smiled, "And here is our living room, and there's also Mikasa-chan.."

"Ahh.. you're friends with Mikasa?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, didn't you listen to Jean yesterday?"

"Jean? The guy from yesterday?" Levi didn't really have a good impression of that guy actually. "Right.. that guy.."

"Mikasa didn't seem close with you, aren't you relatives?" Erena asked.

"We are, but she seemed to hate me from the day she was born.." Levi chuckled remembering the little girl who always glared at him every time they met back then.

"How can that happen?!" Erena laughed.

"I've no idea.." Levi smiled seeing Erena back to her cheerful self.

"Old man, are you tired?" Erena asked.

"I guess so, I haven't been working this much since 3 years ago.." Levi yawned.

"Thanks.." Erena smiled, "You're doing this to help Erwin, right? So.. Thank you for your hard work.."

"It's nothing.." Levi looked away. "I used to work with him, so I can easily get a hang of it.."

"So, you used to? Why did you quit?"

"I don't fit well working in an office with the same work load everyday, it's boring.."

"So, you switched to?"

"A secret.." Levi smirked.

"Whattt?" Erena pleaded with her puppy eyes, pushing herself closer to him. "What's your job now?"

"Something a brat like you wouldn't understand.." Levi pinched her nose.

"You seemed to always seeing me as a kid.." Erena pouted.

"You are a brat.." Levi answered. "The shittiest brat ever.."

"Then, what should I do?" Erena asked.

"What should I do to make you see me as woman?"

* * *

><p>Levi sighed, taking a peek on the sleeping Erena beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, sleeping soundly and peacefully.<p>

_"What should I do to make you see me as woman?"_

If he didn't keep reminding himself that she was still a kid, he didn't know what he could do to her. He always called her a brat, a kid, to keep himself for feeling something he shouldn't.

"You're still growing, like a flower, blooming its best to become the prettiest full-bud flower.." he whispered something he couldn't say to her in person.

* * *

><p>Erena walked out from the elevator, holding Levi's blazer with a smile, then she saw Jean coming out from his room looking all tired and half-asleep.<p>

"Smith.." He called out, there was a hint of relief in his face seeing Erena was fine. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?" Erena asked. Then she recalled passing by Jean on her way to the elevator. "Oh, it was nothing. Something just came up.."

"Oh.." Jean sighed. He couldn't sleep well yesterday, feeling worried about Erena looking all pale and weird.

"Jean, did you get enough sleep yesterday? Your eyes are red.." Erena asked.

Jean smiled annoyingly, who was it that leave in the middle of the night looking weird? Who would not be worried?

"Are you all ready for the first day tomorrow?" Jean changed the topic.

"Tomorrow? Ahh! The college starts tomorrow! God, I haven't prepared all my stuffs for the classes!" Erena turned white again. "Jean, where do the sell mannequins and fabrics around here?"

"What? Those? Oh, it's 4 stations away.." Jean answered. "Do you know the place?"

"Not at all! I'm new to this place!" Erena answered. "Please go with me, I'll treat you lunch!" Erena pleaded.

"Make it up to dinner.." Jean suggested, offering a fist bump.

"Deal!" Erena bumped her fist and opened the door to her room, "Wait here for a minute, then we'll go!"

Jean smiled, seeing Erena was all fine and back to her usual self.

Erena changed her clothes and tied up her hair, when she was about to go out, she saw Levi's blazer that she tossed on her bed a minute ago.

_"What should I do to make you see me as woman?"_

_Erena stared at Levi, Levi made a troubled face._

_"You know.. like how to grow up being a graceful lady.." she quickly added._

_Levi ruffled her head, "It's not bad though.."_

_"What?"_

_"Being a brat.. it's not that bad.."_

And that morning, Erena woke up with his blazer keeping her warm during her sleep, but Levi had already left. There was a cup of warm chamomile tea and a note with a black cat drawings. _A potion to a sweet dream for tonight. _

Erena took out the note from her purse and placed the note inside a box. Inside that box was the notes Levi had left for her and a dried daisy flower from him. Then she went out with an annoyed Jean outside. She completely forgot that Jean was already outside waiting for her since she went inside the room.

"You went in that long just to get your hair tied in a bum and a t-shirt?!" Jean asked unbelievingly. He actually thought that she was preparing herself with make ups and taking her time picking the right clothes for him.

"What do you expect? We're going to shop for fabrics and stationeries, did you expect me to wear a long gown and heels?" Erena answered annoyed too.

"Geez.. you're really not cute!" Jean hissed and walked away.

"Why are you in a bad mood? Didn't I promise to treat you lunch and dinner?" Erena caught up to him.

"And you'll do the same for tomorrow too!" Jean replied.

"What?!"

"You made me wait for 30 minutes to see that shabby style of yours!"

"I was doing something else!"

"While you made me wait?!"

"Haaaa.. you guys are fighting again.."

The elevator was open and Marco went in from the floor bellow them.

"Marco, you've been working out?" Jean asked, seeing Marco with his gym bag and a towel.

"Yeah, Reiner and Bertolt were with me, but I couldn't keep up with them.." Marco chuckled. "But Jean, it amuses me to see you acting like yourself with this lady.."

"How can you call THIS a lady?" Jean asked.

Erena stepped on his foot on purpose and Jean whimpered in pain. Marco laughed again, "Jean, rather than Mikasa, I think I'd rather see you with Erena-chan.."

"Huh?" Jean raised his voice with a red face while Erena stared at Marco with a please-choose-a-better-joke eyes. "You guys suit each other better than you thought."

"Marco, you bastard! You don't know what you're talking about!" Jean wrapped his arm around Marco's neck.

"I know Jean.." Marco smiled. "It's exactly because I know that I said that.."

The elevator door was opened. It was the dining hall floor. "Well then, I'll leave first, have a good day you two.."

Jean smiled bitter at Marco. That guy, Marco knew everything about Jean, and he cared deeply about Jean. Even when Jean fell into the deepest hole, he might not be able to pull him out, but at least he was there with Jean, holding a flashlight for Jean. He deeply respected Marco, considering him as his brother.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got that kind friend of yours.." Erena smiled.

"That's because I'm also kind.." Jean answered.

"You're nowhere near kind, Jean.." Erena chuckled. "But I do envy you.. I never had that friend in my entire life.."

"Really? Not even a single one?" Jean asked.

"Well, there are friends, but it's not a strong bond like you and Marco, so.. I kind of envy you.." Erena answered.

"Then, at least now you got yourself a prince-like neighbour.." Jean winked.

"Gosh.. just go die, Jean!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Gift in a winter night

Chapter 5

Gift in a Winter Night

Erena threw herself on her bed, her legs were sore and she was all worn out from the shopping adventure with Jean. The almighty Jean who exclaimed that he knew the place turned out to be a total useless who knew nothing about the stores and they had to go around the town to find the stores. Of course with his never ending whining and complaints during the trip. Marco was kind enough to serve them dinner even though he already closed his store. Erena took out her phone and there was a missed call from Levi. She was about to call him back but Levi called first.

"You really don't like taking calls from me huh, you shitty brat!"

Erena smiled hearing Levi with his usual grumpy voice. "I just got home.."

"Where have you been?"

"Buying things for college tomorrow.. Like fabrics and stuffs.." Erena turned to those things she mentioned that was left all over the floor.

"Right.. college starts tomorrow, huh.."

"Yup, oh and I still have your blazer with me.."

"It's fine, just keep it until we meet again. So, you went shopping by yourself?"

"No, Jean went with me, I had to treat him to a couple of meals for his payment though.."

"Jean?" Levi sounded a bit annoyed. "You're close with him?"

"You can say that he's the only one I know close enough in this dorm.." Erena sighed.

"You don't have any other friends?"

"There's Mikasa and Armin, but I've just spoken a few times with them so I don't feel right asking them to go with me.. And I don't know where to go so I can't go by myself.."

"Why didn't you ask for me?"

"Didn't you say you were busy?"

"I was, but I was quite free for today.."

"Heh.. so you actually want to go with me?" Erena smiled.

"I was ASKED to take care of you, wasn't I?"

"Right.. that guardianship.." Erena frowned. Was that all for Levi?

"Have you had dinner?"

"Nope!" Erena quickly lied.

"Then go outside and eat dinner with me.."

Erena ran to the veranda and saw a black Ferrari parking in front of the dorm. "You were outside?!"

"I happened to.."

Erena smiled and ran outside and got into Levi's car.

"Shitty brat, you didn't take my blazer with you.."

"Ah, I forgot!" Erena smiled, actually she kept it in her room so she had an excuse to see Levi again.

"Where should we go? We don't have much time, I have to get you home soon, you have classes tomorrow.." Levi asked.

"It's in the afternoon, so it's fine to go back late.." Erena smiled.

"No we can't.. you've been out all day so you need some rest.." Levi sighed.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of fire alarm from the dorm and people went out running from the dorm. Levi and Erena got out from the car. There was no sight of smoke or fire from outside and the people who went out later looked more relaxed. Then, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco walked out from the dorm, along with a couple of students.

"Jean, what happened?" Erena came running followed by Levi.

Levi could sense the killing glare Mikasa sent to him.

Jean turned to Levi and tilt down his head and was replied by Levi's stoic smile.

"Well.. Sasha was.." Armin turned to a girl who had her hands full of breads.

"This idiot girl.." Mikasa also sighed.

"Sasha was trying to learn how to make mashed potato and well.. I asked her to watch the boiling potatoes while I left her to grab my potato grinder and when I return.." Marco explained.

"But I didn't do anything.." Sasha defended herself from all the blames put on her.

"It's exactly because you didn't do anything!" a guy complained. "You were supposed to turn off the stove if the water gets overload but you left it just like that and grab my bread!"

"Connie.." Armin tried to cooled down the heated Connie.

"At least the fire didn't seem that big, our rooms should be okay, right.." Jean asked.

"But Jean, during the renovations, students will be evacuated.." Marco explained.

"HUH?"

* * *

><p>"Is this the last one?" Levi asked, loading Erena's stuffs into his car. "You really brought everything from your home.."<p>

"Not everything, I took a really long time to sort them out and I actually left some of them in the dorm.." Erena pouted. "Are you sure Hanji-san will be okay taking me in?"

"The one's worried should be you, if there's another place besides Hanji's you should stay there.." Levi answered.

"Why not with you?" Erena asked. "Since I'm still a brat, it should be no problem, right?"

"You shitty brat!" Levi sighed and turned on the car.

"Or.." Erena leaned closer to Levi. "Do you actually see me as a woman?"

"I don't know.." Levi smirked and leaned closer to her too, holding a few strands of her hair and kissed them. "You seemed to be begging for it.."

Erena's face turned bright red and she quickly distanced herself and looked away to the window.

"And that's why you're a brat.." Levi laughed.

"Shut up and drive, old man!" Erena replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zoe Hanji is out for the moment. Please visit later, and by later I mean NEXT MONTH<em>**

A note was left in front of Hanji's door.

"That bitch..."

Levi took out his phone and called Hanji.

"The number you're calling is..." it was Hanji's voice pretending to be the operator.

Levi really wanted to throw his phone to Hanji's face but, "I'll settle this once I see you, bitch..."

"My lover suddenly got us a ticket to Bali, we're gonna make love all month long on every beach.." Hanji excitedly said over the phone.

"You shit! And what about Erena!"

"Just let her stay with you, you've got lots of rooms in your house.."

And Hanji hang up her phone. Levi tried to call her again but she turned it off.

"That bitchh..."

"How was it?" Erena asked, even though she could guess it all by seeing Levi ready-to-kill-Hanji-face.

"She ran away.." Levi answered.

"Then.. maybe I should try asking my friends.." Erena said.

"You don't have any.." Levi replied.

"I have some, don't worry.." Erena smiled.

"You're staying with me.." Levi pulled her hand, "End of conversation!"

* * *

><p>"This is the last box.." Levi said putting down the box. "You can use this room until your dorm is finished.."<p>

"It's really clean even though you never use it.." Erena said. "And there are lots of books here.."

"I keep all my things clean and organised.." Levi replied.

"It was the first time, though.." Erena smiled. "You, calling my name.."

Ah.. that phone call with Hanji.. "Brat suits you better.." Levi chuckled.

"I guess it does.." Erena smiled, since only Levi called her by that name.

"You used to not like it, but now you like it.. You're really a weird brat.." Levi chuckled. "Go to bed now, you can open those boxes tomorrow.."

Erena nodded. Levi was about to go out and Erena grabbed his sleeves and kissed his cheek, "A revenge for what you did in the car back then.."

"You shitty brat..." Levi hissed and closed the door. Even though right after the door was closed, he leaned his back against that door with a red face. That brat really became daring.

Erena touched her lips and frowned. That small kiss took all the her courage and he wasn't affected at all. Levi didn't even flinch nor blush. Did he really see her as a mere brat?

The next morning, she had breakfast with Levi and he was acting as a grumpy old man like he always did. Then he drove her to Shingashina University. It was the first day so she must attend the orientation for the freshmen. But it was a gloomy first day for some students who was supposed to stay in the dorm. Just last night, the dorm (the kitchen) was on fire and they were evacuated and of course everyone was worn out from moving their belongings.

"Smith!" Jean called out to her.

"Jean.. and Marco-senpai.." Erena greeted them.

"So where did you stay last night?" Jean asked while Marco had to leave first to catch his class.

"I'll be staying with a relative.." Erena lied. "How about you, Jean?"

"Marco had two rooms vacant on the second floor of his store, though we went through hell cleaning all the dirt and dust last night. We ended up sleeping at 6 in the morning.." Jean yawned. "Actually, I've been wondering.."

"Hm?"

"What is your relationship with Levi Ackerman?" Jean asked. "Why was he with you that night?"

"He's.." technically he's Erena's guardian, right?

"Fine, just keep it that way.." Jean chuckled. "Everyone has their own thing.." Like he does.

* * *

><p>Levi was on his way back to office after having lunch with his co-workers. He stopped at a flower shop, there were fewer flowers displayed in that shop compared to the shop near the hospital where he bought flowers for Erwin.<p>

"There are less flowers growing during the winter.. the florist must be having a hard time during winter.." Petra who was walking beside him commented.

"Right.. It's already winter.." Levi smiled. "Excuse me.."

"Yes sir, may I help you?" a girl came out.

"Do you sell white daisies?" Levi asked.

"We do, sir.. You made the right choice for flowers during winter season, sir.." the florist happily showed them a basket full of colourful daisies. "I can make you a great combination of daisies for this lovely lady here.." she turned to Petra.

"Can you arrange for the white ones only?" Levi asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid not, sir.. We don't have much stocks for the white ones.. But orange suits better for your lover here.." the florist smiled.

"Oh, no! We're not like that!" Petra blushed.

"Then please do.." Levi smiled.

Petra's face turned bright, she tried her best to stop herself from jumping around.

Levi looked around the shop, "Can I also ask for anther bucket of these?" Levi pointed out the winter roses. "And please arrange them with these.." he pointed out the fairy primrose. *for those who want to know the flowers, you can google them*

"Please use that light green paper over there, and this green ribbon.." Levi added. The green ribbon had the same color as Erena's jaded eyes.

The florist finished his arrangements, "This is for you, miss.." the florist gave a bucket of orange daisies arranged with snowdrop flowers in a soft pink paper wrapped and she also handed Levi his own picked flowers.

"Thank you, sir.. for the flowers.." Petra smiled.

"It's fine.. you've worked hard these days and you gave your best performance. You also prepare my coffee every morning, right?" Levi replied. "This is my gratitude."

Petra went back to her desk and placed the flowers carefully. She then stared at them with a smile. But Levi bought another bucket that he picked himself carefully.

"For who?"

"Uwahh!" Petra was startled by the voice speaking the question in her mind. It was Oluo.

"Whose flower is that?" Oluo asked.

"It's from Levi-san.." Petra smiled.

"What!?"

"Petra, go hand this to Levi-san.." Gunther handed over a file.

Petra got up and walked to Levi's room. After making sure her clothes and hair was already perfect, she knocked and came in. Levi looked busy doing something on his desk. The flowers he bought earlier was placed in a vase, still with the wrappings.

"Excuse me, sir.. I came to hand you this.." Petra walked to his desk.

"Yeah, thanks.." Levi answered.

Petra could see that Levi was drawing a black cat on a card. Actually, she saw it a few times before, Levi drawing a black cat. She shook her head to regain her focus then placed the envelopes on his desk and excused herself.

Levi had changed.. a lot. Levi used to work there too, he used to be the research department chief, and Petra was also in that department. That time, Levi's work was remarkable yet he was cold. He looked more like a robot back then, he deed go to lunches with co-workers and the company's parties, but he had a cold aura around him. Nowadays, he had changed a lot. Petra could sometimes saw him talking by the phone with a smile and soft laughs. Did he find a lover? Were those flowers for his lover?

* * *

><p>Erena came home a bit late, she got caught up in the freshmen welcoming party. But thanks to that, she got to know Krysta who took the same classes with her. Levi's car wasn't there so Levi must have taken another overtime since Hanji wasn't here. She went to her room and found a beautiful bucket of winter rose and a card stuck inside. She opened the card and it was another black cat drawings. Then she also found a Tiffany box, she opened the box and it was a bracelet with a cat charm. Too bad Luna was with Mikasa, she really wanted to scream in happiness right now.<p>

Erena grabbed her coat and ran outside, she headed to the office. She wanted to meet him, she didn't know what for and what's the rush, but she wanted to see him now.

"Old man!" Erena opened the door.

Inside, Levi was asleep on his desk with bunch of papers and envelopes. Erena closed the door and walked to his chair. She knelt down and leaned her head against the table next to Levi, facing him.

"If you don't wake up, I might kiss you.." Erena smiled.

But Levi didn't wake up.

"Thank you so much.." Erena said. "If you weren't here.. I would be living in hell right now.. But you've made things better for me.."

Being so close to Levi, Erena's heart was beating fast, but she didn't hate it. She could feel his breath, and his scent. She could notice his long lashes, his furrowed brows even when he was sleeping.

"What should I do if I fall for you?"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for my mistake in describing Erena in chapter 1. Erena has a green jaded eyes just like Eren's in the anime.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : A love that hurts

Chapter 6

A Love that Hurts

"What should I do if I fall for you?"

Levi opened his eyes, of course after he was sure that Erena had left. Erena kissed his forehead and said good night to him before she left. Levi was actually awake the minute Erena leaned closer to him, threatening to kiss him. But he couldn't open his eyes to a really close Erena, so he pretended to be asleep. Levi sighed, did he really play with fire?

Erena came out from Levi's room and she met with Petra on her way to the elevator with a tray full of cups of coffee, she smiled at Erena.

"Are you on your way to Levi-san?" Petra asked.

"No, I'm already out. He's asleep.." Erena smiled. "Is the company having a hard time?"

"No, not at all.. Because of Levi-san and Hanji-san, things have been going well.." Petra answered.

"But you all must've been working so hard.. staying up this late.."

"Everyone's working hard, but Levi-san and Hanji-san must be working the hardest.." Petra smiled. "Looking at them, we feel like we should also give our best.."

"Does Levi-san usually works until this late?"

"Well, his subordinates including me take turns on overtime, but we usually sees Levi-san goes out for dinner and comes back here again until dawn.." Petra explained.

So all this time, Levi always spared his time to take Erena out? Erena always thought that he was done with his work, but he actually asked her out in the middle of his busy schedules. And he even spared his time to choose her a present.

"Can I bring his coffee to him?" Erena asked.

"Sure.." Petra forced a smile, even though delivering Levi's coffee was her favourite job. "Are you his relative? I see you often around here.."

"You can say that.." Erena smiled.

Erena then brought the coffee to Levi, when she entered the room, Levi was already up and was checking some files.

"You're up?" Erena asked.

Levi was actually surprised to see Erena back to his room, he though that she had already left.

"What are you doing this late?" Levi asked.

"Here's your coffee.." Erena placed the coffee on his desk.

"Where's Petra?" Levi asked.

"She's back to her work.." Erena answered. "Do you usually drink your coffee with her?" Erena asked with a jealousy tone.

But Levi didn't notice it, "No.. And why are you here at this hour?"

"I wanted to say thanks, for the flowers and bracelets.." Erena answered. "Old man, you didn't have to force yourself to take me out and buy me presents in the middle of your work!"

"You could've said that when I got home.." Levi said with a cold tone.

"Right.. you're busy.." Erena looked down, "Then, I'm sorry to bother you, thanks again for the present.."

"Wait, how are you gonna go home?" Levi stopped her.

"I'll just ride a taxi.."

"Wait here until I'm finished.." Levi sighed.

"No, I'm okay with.."

"End of conversation.." Levi interrupted.

Erena seated herself on the couch. She must've been a bother for him. She felt bad for feeling all happy without knowing Levi's effort to spend his time with her between his overloaded works. And it wasn't even his work, it was Erwin's.

"Old man.." Erena called.

"Hm?"

"All those nice things you did for me.. Those cards and flowers, and presents.." Erena clenched her fist. "Was it.. Erwin's request?"

"What do you mean?" Levi stopped his work and turned to her.

"Did you do those because Erwin asked you to take care of me? Did you do that because it was your responsibility?" Erena asked, her voice was trembling. Did Levi do it because he had to? Did he never enjoy his time with her?

Levi sighed, it was indeed a tough question. "I did it because you're Erwin's daughter.."

"I see.." Erena forced herself to smile. "I'm going to the toilet.." she went out, holding in her tears.

* * *

><p>"Did you that because it was your responsibility?"<p>

Of course not.. He wouldn't have practised drawing those black cat on those memos, he wouldn't have enjoyed his time picking flowers and presents for her, and he wouldn't wish for the time to stop when he was alone with her.

_"What should I do if I fall for you?"_

But he knew clearly he had to draw the line. As much as how sweet and enjoyable being with her, he knew he couldn't. He mustn't..

"I did it because you're Erwin's daughter.." he forced himself to lie. And he could see how much those words had hurt her. The teary jaded eyes of hers pierced his heart.

That night Erena stayed quite on their way home, though Levi could see her swollen eyes when she came back from the toilet. But he had done the best for them, it was better to stop before being involved too deep. Both for him and Erena. She was still 19 years old, there would be a lot of things waiting for her in her life, a happy love with a better man than he was. It hurt to imagine how she would end up with another guy, but it was the best.

The next morning, Erena was back to her usual self. More like she forced herself to.

"Are you going home late again, tonight?" Erena asked.

"I guess.." Levi answered.

"Then, I'll be having dinner with my friends.. I've actually made friends during the orientation.." Erena smiled.

"Sure.."

* * *

><p>"Erena, why so gloomy on the first day?" Krysta asked her classmate beside her.<p>

"Nothing.. just.. didn't get enough sleep last night.." Erena faked a yawn.

"You'll be excited soon enough. Our first period is Ms Karla Yaeger's class, that KARLA clothing brand owner.." Krysta excitedly exclaimed.

How could Erena forget? She signed up for this university because of her. "Yeah, you're right!" Erena slapped both of her cheek. She had every collection of KARLA and was really inspired by her designs.

"Good morning class.." a woman came in. "I'm Karla Yaeger and I'll be teaching you all for the next 6 months. I hope we can all enjoy this semester.."

Krysta and Erena paid full attention to her class, her teaching methods were easy to learn and her voice was so gentle that Erena couldn't really take her eyes of her. And so, without realising 2 hours had passed and the lesson was over.

"And so, I'll be giving you an assignments. Please "I did it because you're Erwin's daughter.." 60 set of style of your own designs for women and men, each 30 of them.."

"WHATTTT"

"Take a picture of your own style, go mix and match your clothes and show them to me next week. Good luck guys.." Karla smiled.

"Miss Yaeger!" Krysta and Erena ran to Karla. "Can you share us about how you create your own style?"

"How?" Karla smiled. "Hmm.. I guess.. I just made them whenever I thought about my husband.. what I want to wear when I meet him, and what I want him to wear.."

"Ahh.. Love.. you're so romantic.." Krysta gasped.

"People said that clothes make a lady beautiful, well I said it's love.." Karla winked.

* * *

><p>Love... Erena stared at the bracelet that Levi gave to her. If what she had for Levi was love.. then that so-called love had already ben shuttered to pieces. All this time, it was only her who got all excited and nervous. To Levi, it was just a task from Erwin..<p>

"No, no.. you mustn't cry again.." Erena clenched her teeth.

"Hey Smith!"

"Jean.." Erena turned.

"How's your class?" Jean asked.

"It's great, I really enjoyed my class today.." Erena chuckled. "How about you, Jean?"

"It was boring as hell.." Jean sighed. "I hate economics.."

"And why did you choose that major?"

"Since I have to inherit the family's business.." Jean sighed.

"Must've been tough.." Erena patted his arm.

"Hey, you still owe me dinner, though.." Jean smirked. "Tonight at Marco's?"

"Sure.. Hey, how about if we invite Mikasa and Armin too? You'll get a dinner with Mikasa? Ain't I a saint.." Erena grinned.

Jean scratched his head. "I'll pass on that.."

"Why Jean? Didn't you want to show Mikasa to Marco?"

"I.. want to have dinner with you tonight.." Jean looked away. "Gotta go to class, see you at Marco's?"

"Su.. sure?" Erena was left confused.

* * *

><p>"Uwahh.. that was great.." a girl with a short wavy light brown hair rested herself on top of Jean. "No wonder why that old hag likes you, you're so good at this.."<p>

"That old hag was your mom, Hitch.." Jean sighed.

"She's still an old hag, don't tell me you prefer an old hag?" Hitch Dreyse got up and put back her clothes. "And here's today's payment.."

Jean took the envelope and put it in his bag.

"I've threatened my mom.." Hitch hugged Jean's back. "So.. you're gonna be mine, right?"

"As long as I got my money.." Jean answered coldly.

"You'll get extra tip if you act sweet.." Hitch smiled.

"No thanks.." Jean let go of her hand and grabbed his bag. Hitch held his arm and leaned closer for a kiss, which was avoided by Jean. "Gotta go, I'm late.."

Hitch pouted, but at least she got what she wanted.

Jean got out from the class, like mother like daughter, both were disgusting. Hitch was the daughter of Jean's previous client who Erena accidentally saw back then. Hitch found out about her mother's affair and threatened her not to see Jean anymore while she kept sending him money, and never forgot about her 'deal' with Kirstein family.

His phone suddenly vibrated, he opened it and it was Erena's message asking what time should they meet up. Jean formed a smile and called her.

"Hey Smith.."

"Jean, what's up?"

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"HUH? I'm paying the bill how exciting can it be? You must be planing to eat like a horse!"

"If you come on time then I'll be paying my own meal.." Jean chuckled. "And if I think you're cute, I'll be paying for yours too.."

"Fine, then I'll see you at 8?" Erena replied.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Levi asked Mike and Petra who just came out from their meeting with the clients.<p>

"They like it.. they've agreed on our contract.." Mike answered.

"Our sweat and blood for this past days are paid off!" Petra sighed in relieved. "Should we grab a dinner?"

"Yeah, it's past dinner time.." Levi looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry but, I promised my wife to come home early.." Mike said, as he turned to Petra with a this-is-your-chance-smile. "But Petra looked starving, sir.. She didn't have her lunch this noon.."

"Mike!" Petra whispered.

"Is that okay with you, Petra?" Levi asked.

"Ye.. yes sir!" Petra blushed.

"Then, have a great night you two.." Mike got into a taxi.

"Where should we eat.." Levi looked around.

"I know a great cafe around here.." Petra said. "It's not far from here so I think we should just walk.."

"Sure.." Levi nodded.

It was a 3 minutes walk from the office, a minimalist cafe. They entered the cafe. "Petra-san.." a guy greeted them. He seemed to be still in his college years. "Are you here with your boyfriend?" he turned to Levi.

"Marco-kun! We're not like that!" Petra blushed. "Levi-san, this place is where I usually got your coffee and sandwich. The owner, Marco-kun is still in his third year of college but he's really a great cook.."

Levi was looking around the cafe when his eyes met someone. A girl, standing still with an expression that hurt his heart.

"Jean, you're late! Erena-chan has been waiting for you here!" Marco scolded Jean who had just entered the cafe.

* * *

><p>Jean and Erena took a seat on the corner where Erena had already sat on, she had to sit there to charge here laptop. While Levi and Petra had no other seats then the one next to them.<p>

IT WAS AWKWARD

..at least for Levi and Erena.

"Are you two on a date?" Jean the idiotic horse face opened his good for nothing mouth.

"No, we're not!" Petra quickly answered. "How about you two?"

"Of course not!" Erena also answered immediately.

"Speaking of that, Smith!" Jean turned to Erena. "I did tell you if you dress cute enough, then I'll treat you. What's with that messy buns and hoodie?!"

"It's cold tonight and I have my assignments, I don't have time for my hair!" Erena sighed. "Besides, I did owe you, so it's my treat.."

Jean leaned closer and took off Erena's hair tie. "Doesn't that look better?" he smiled.

"Jean!" Erena whined. "Give it back!"

"How can you let a handsome guy like me having my dinner with a girl in a hair bum?" Jean chuckled.

"I'm fine eating my dinner with a horse-face-guy, so give me my hair tie!" Erena kept whining, her hair was in a mess and she didn't want Levi to see them.

"Enough, enough.." Marco came with their foods. "Every time I see you, you guys always fight! You should learn to date in peace like Petra-san and her boyfriend.."

Erena then turned to Levi and Petra, Levi was still in his stoic face while Petra blushed and denied Marco's guess. Levi was having a dinner alone with another girl beside her. That sight brought so much pain to her heart, she couldn't even swallow her favourite apple pie that Marco made.

"Erena-chan, Jean-kun, we'll be leaving first, okay.." Petra and Levi got up. Levi didn't say a thing and just left the table.

"Jean! Let's drink some alcohol!"

* * *

><p>Levi stared at the clock, it was 11.30 and Erena was still not home. Where could she go? Had he known, he would've grabbed her home the moment he saw Erena was with that guy. Levi was about to call her when he received a call from Erena.<p>

"Shitty brat.. Do you know.."

"OLD MAN! You're a jerk.."

"Huh?"

"No, you're too kind! You're being too kind that I misunderstood your kindness.."

"Hey, Smith!"

Levi could hear Jean was still with her and he could guess that Erena was drunk at that moment.

"I'm really sorry Levi-san, she just called you.. She's drunk right now.."

"It's fine, where are you guys?"

"We're still in that cafe.."

"I'll come and pick her up.." Levi hung up and grabbed his coat.

He arrived at Marco's cafe, Jean and Marco was ready to hand Erena over to Levi with her belongings.

"Sorry for the trouble, and thanks.." Levi gave a stoic smile and got into the car.

On their way home, Erena kept blabbering how kind Levi was and how she liked all his cards and gifts until they arrived at home and Levi had to help her get out from the car. Then he had to help her walk upstairs to her room.

"You're too kind that people will use you.." she blabbered.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up.." Levi sighed.

"You... should've told me.. from the start.." Erena said. "That you.. did that out of pity.. for Erwin's sake.."

"You... your kindness... I thought it meant.. something special"

"You made me love you..." Erena burst into tears and fell on her knees.

Levi sighed and knelt down. It hurt to see her like this, but he couldn't answer to her feelings, no, he shouldn't..

"I love you... so much..." Erena cried. "What can I do? I'm still a brat... And this feeling.. it keeps filling my heart.. that it hurts.."

"I'm sorry.." Levi said softly.

Erena lifted her face, full of tears, "I just love you... so much that it hurts..."

"I'm sorry.." Levi pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry..."

"Why... why would you make me love you?" Erena cried in his embrace.

"Because.. I'm also in love with you.."


End file.
